Once In A While
by Clearly through the Shadows
Summary: Now a drabble collection, focused on NejiTen, SasuTen or ShikaTen. Chapter 7. NejiTen. You've never said no to me before.
1. Once in a While NejiTen

**Once In A While**

One day, she asked him if he loved anyone. He replied by saying love is a weakness.

But he promised her something, that day. Something small, but a promise all the same. It was there, for sure. It will shine through someday.

Their friends keep on trying to get them together without fail. They both completely disregard them.

Oh, of _course_ they love each other. Anybody who knows them well enough can see that. But both have their own goals as shinobi and people. And a relationship would just get in the way of that. They are both highly practical people, and prefer logic before feelings.

So they both agree that their love can wait a while. It's a silent, mutual promise.

But once in a while, ivory meets chocolate, Tenten blushes, and Neji allows himself a small smile. Once in a while, fingertips meet skin, once in a while, they allow their actions to speak louder than their words. It is these moments they both live for.

If they can wait, so can everyone else.

There's this story that I cant find so im going to tell you all about it and see if you know it. It's Nejiten (obviously), and they're both on a mission to a hotel or something. Tenten is pretending to be a maid and the guy they're investigating almost tries to screw her. There's something about sakura's hairclip and Gaara comes in at the end. If you know what it's called, please tell me!


	2. Dare to Dream NejiTen

**Dare To Dream**

"Why?"

His question hung in the air.

Chocolate orbs flick up to meet his own.

"My life was perfect. Was. I had you as a teammate. A good sensei. Good friends."

"Life is never perfect." His remark is met with a cool look from his companion.

"That's what I found out."

Silence settled for a few moments.

"I'm a kunoichi. Of course, Fate's also a bitch and is out to get me. That's the worst possible combination."

"…since when were you concerned about fate?" He raises his eyebrows. "…Tenten,"

His comment was ignored. "I was living a dream. And then…" Her sentence is left unfinished.

"And then…?"

She smiles with no trace of happiness behind it. "I woke up, Neji."


	3. Equilibrium SasuTen

**Equilibrium**

The friendship between Sasuke and Tenten…

No, perhaps it would be better to say relationship (could it even be counted as _just_ friends anymore?)…

Their relationship hangs in a fragile balance, an equilibrium which is often unsettled.

All it takes is a glance here, a touch there, and the seesaw that holds both of them on either end threatens to topple over.

So, Sasuke would smirk at Tenten; he loved how that unsettled her.

And Tenten would kiss him on the cheek, just catching the corner of Sasuke's mouth; she loved how flustered he looked afterwards.

It's a contest, one could say a war. Moves are made and revenge is taken. The equilibrium never lasts long.

Hey, all's fair in love and war, right?


	4. Nightmare Tenten

**Nightmare**

Thanks to **FalconFire **for helping me get this drabble collection onto it's feet.

A sequel (ish) to **Dare To Dream .**

---------

Dark, troubled eyes flick rapidly, taking in her surroundings.

Except…there was nothing to see.

Breaths come out quicker and catch in her throat; she tries to scream.

Except…nothing comes out.

Hands reach out in desperation, trying to grasp something, anything.

Except…there is nothing to hold on to.

She tries to cry, only to find there are no tears left.

_When will I wake up from this nightmare?_


	5. Rumors SasuTen

**Rumors**

Tenten growled.

Whatever had given the population of Konoha that she, Tenten, was totally inept in the kitchen?

Ok, maybe the fact that she was a weapon's specialist, a tomboy and a liking for sharp, pointy things made out of steel.

But that was entirely beside the point! Anyway, she was going to prove them wrong.

She could make damn good chocolate! Clutching the package in her hand tightly- and almost crushing the ribbon- she stalked up to her target's doorstep and rung the doorbell with a force usually reserved for knocking some sense into Lee's head.

He opened the door, one eyebrow raised.

She shoved the box into his hand.

Suddenly, the look on his face changed from one of cool skepticism to one of apprehension and slight fear. "Thank you."

"Eat it."

"What?"

"Eat it."

"Err…I think I'll save it for later." So he had heard the rumor about her cooking too.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eat it right now!" With that, she tore open the package and stuffed a chocolate into his mouth. Then, smiling sweetly, she turned around and walked away casually, ignoring the look of surprise on his face.

He chewed and swallowed. He was going to get revenge for this…But first- there was the box of chocolates Tenten had made for him to finish.

Damn, she made good chocolate!


	6. Hypocrite ShikaTen

**Hypocrite**

"We have nothing between us Tenten." He avoids her eyes; if he looks into them he's afraid he'll lose himself forever.

"That's not true, and you know it."

"We have nothing between us." He repeated. They didn't! He had thought it over, analyzed it, spent sleepless nights staring up at the ceiling. It was true they had nothing. Logic was pointing to it with a big, flashing, neon sign. "You're the one who said we were just friends."

"You say, no- you _think_ we're _just_ friends." Her voice is flat.

"Those are the facts. Don't be such a hypocrite Tenten."

Head snapping up in frustration, she snaps "What is it with these goddamn prodigies? Love isn't logical, Shikamaru, love doesn't make sense; it's not _supposed_ to!"

He doesn't say anything, watching their shadows flicker in the faint sunlight.

"Maybe I could believe you…"

His head snaps up.

"…if what you said wasn't so different from what you do." Tenten says softly.

She turns as if to walk away, only to offer a parting shot.

_Hypocrite._


	7. Rebel NejiTen

**Rebel**

"No."

She is spun against a wall. Lips crash down onto hers in a fierce kiss. Pale eyes bore into hers.

"You've never said no to me before."

"Is there a problem, _Hyuuga_?" Whirling on her toes, she stalks away.

He never ceased to be amazed by her.

'_Cause she's a rebel._


End file.
